Coraline Rowe
In-Depth Information Character owned by sküei#0514 Overview Coraline is a rather quiet child, often times walled off in her own world or writing in her journals. While shy, she will talk to others if they approach her first, yet they must do so in a calm and nonthreatening manner. After the initial test, she will slowly begin to warm up to them if she finds them to be worthy of her trust, and overtime her true personality with come forth. Upon fully befriending the child, she blossoms into that of a snapdragon; colorful and unique. She is bubbly and very caring, and will think of you as a guardian as well as family. Biographical Information Coraline, born on the 28th of June in 2006, originally came from Sacramento, California. She lived there with her mother, step-father, and beloved brother, William Rowe. Coraline always looked up to her brother as a father figure, having grown close to him and essentially being raised by him. Her mother was also important to her, and thus is why it pained Cora to see her with Shawn. Shawn didn't deserve her mother. He didn't deserve them. Needless to say, she came to hate her step-father. It wasn't until the day that Shawn had picked up the candle holder that she learned of her true parentage. She had been knocked out cold and carried to the camp by her brother who had known everything prior. When Cora awoke to see her brother looking over her in an unfamiliar room, she knew she was safe. She would know who she was. Physical Information Coraline, standing at a height of four-foot-ten and weighing in at a mere 89 pounds, supports a rather small frame. The child was never really one for physical activities apart from swimming. She often opted to stay inside, or beneath a tree curled up with a good book. Perhaps it's why she never really tans apart from her natural complexion. Cora's eyes resemble that of the sea near the shore on a clear day. They are a bright and luminous green, with a soft hue of teal. This color is framed by golden locks of blonde, falling in straight strands reaching to her mid-torso. The last of her features are the most heavy. Scars, littering her body from head to toe with the most prominent being a large and nasty scar upon the nape of her neck. Powers and Magical Items Atmokinetic Sensory This gives Coraline the ability to sense storms and changes in the weather before they even occur. Zeus' Authority Children of the Big Three have a particularly strong scent to monsters. Thus, while the threat of her godly parent may repel weaker monsters, it only attracts strong monsters who would love to take a bite out of such a powerful force. And so, this grants Cora the ability to summon venti to serve her for a limited time, as well as use her father as an advantage to negotiate with said monsters. Aerokinesis This grants Cora the ability to manipulate and create air or wind, and have limited control over venti. She can sense objects going through the air, such as birds or planes, and is generally resistant to wind based attacks. This also means she can maintain well in high pressured environments. Electrokinesis This grants Cora the power to generate and control electricity or lightning, such as using outlets to send electricity towards her enemies. She can also overcharge mechanisms that use electricity with a strong burst of power. Do to this power she is impervious to lighting and electricity, can predict where a lightning strike will land, and can sense electricity in the air. Life Before Camp Coraline’s childhood was nothing less than a nightmare. Being the result of adultery between her own mother and Zeus, lead to a rather horrible living situation as she grew older. Seven years before Coraline was born, her mother had been with Zeus once before; this brought about her older brother William. Soon after, her mother had gotten married to a man by the name of Shawn Rowe. They lived a quiet life until the affair happened. Shawn became so blinded with rage and the feeling of betrayal, that he began to abuse the two; “he became a whole different person,” as her brother would say. This went on for about seven years- a never ending cycle of neglect and ignorance; bruises and scars; shouting and yelling; crying and hiding- until one day Coraline’s brother couldn’t bare to stand witness any longer. On this particular occasion Shawn, drunk, had begun beating their mother, and when Cora tried to intervene, had taken up a heavyweight candlestick-holder made of glass. He then promptly smacked it into the back of Coraline’s neck, both breaking the glass and splitting her neck open, resulting in a nasty display of blood. Coraline was practically knocked out cold; a miracle that her neck wasn’t snapped and she wasn’t dead. After bearing witness to this, William decided enough was enough, and after a brutal show, Shawn was given a small taste of his own medicine- only the end result was a lot more permanent than just a bruise or a scar. Soon after, Coraline opened her eyes, only to find herself in the Camp Half-Blood’s infirmary with her brother standing guard. Since then, they have yet to depart, and she now calls Camp Half-Blood her home. Life During Camp Wip. About halfway through their fourth year at camp, on the 25th of May, her brother left on a quest. He hasn’t returned since. William has never left Coraline for longer than two weeks at a time without checking in via Iris message or other methods, and she fears the worst. It’s currently been about two years and ⅓ since she’s last heard from him. Present Day Tba.__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Characters